The present invention relates to a drum chair used by a performer when playing a drum.
A drum chair used when a drum is played ordinarily includes nothing similar to a back-rest, etc. that might obstruct a performer""s movement since the performer usually moves rapidly or even violently while seated on the chair. Even when such a back-rest may be installed, it is positioned slightly toward the rear so as not to obstruct the movement of the performer. Its size is reduced to an extent such that it may not obstruct the performer""s movement. As a result, the body weight of the performer is squarely placed on the drum chair.
An example of a prior art chair is shown in FIGS. 10 and 11. The most frequently used drum chair 50 shown in FIG. 10 has a round seat plate 51 which is almost flat on its top side and the seat plate is supported by legs 55. The drum chair embodiment 60 shown in FIG. 11 includes a seat plate 61 of a saddle type with a narrowed front tip. A convex 62 or like upstanding at the rear of the seat plate is intended to promote a feeling of stability when a performer sits on the chair.
There are curved concave regions with a slightly inclined surface where the thighs of the performer rests. As shown, the seat surfaces where the femoral parts or thighs of the performer are placed are usually approximately flat.
Nevertheless, the buttocks 91 of the human body P are not flat, as shown in FIG. 9. When a performer is seated in a chair, in the skeletal structure, the hip bones 93 at the right and left protrude down at the pelvis and the coccyx 94 also protrudes down. The frame of the human body is surrounded by muscles and the buttocks 91 have a highly complicated curved surface.
As a consequence, the body regions below the hip bones 93 and the coccyx 94 are pressed more intensely by the seat surface of the chair than are the other parts of the buttocks 91 due to the weight of the performer seated in the chair. When a performance lasts a long time, e.g. an ordinary stage performance may last two to three hours and an ordinary recording session may take from seven to eight hours, the performer may become fatigued and may feel pain.
In addition, twin pedals have been used in recent drum performances, requiring a performer to operate two pedals with both legs. The performer may be operating the drum pedals with his heels raised from the floor, requiring that his weight be balanced by the seat surface alone and forcing him to adopt an unstable posture which would increase his fatigue.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the problems described above.
The invention provides a chair structure with which the performer can perform pleasantly and in a stable posture, reducing fatigue or ache even during a long performance. The top side of the seat plate of the drum chair includes two concaves located below where the hip bones of the performer protrude down at both sides of the rear of the center of the seat plate, giving the seat plate an improved cushioning effect.
In addition, the seat plate of the drum chair may have a single concave below where the coccyx of the performer protrudes and behind the concaves below the hip bones, described above.
In another embodiment of a drum chair both the right and left sides of a bicycle seat shape seat plate are shaped as curved concaves capable of more comfortably holding the femoral regions of both legs of the performer. Alternatively, each curved concave region of the plate is a surface that becomes lower toward the edge.
Other object and features of the invention are described below with reference to the attached drawings.